


Somnophilia

by Sailor_Sweety



Series: Detroit: Become Kinky [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor est seulement mentionné, Cute, Je crois, Kinktober, Kinky, M/M, Soft sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Sweety/pseuds/Sailor_Sweety
Summary: Un jour, un kink.Kinktober 2018 me voilà ! Premier jour, somnophilie.





	Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous ne vous sentez pas a l’aise avec un des kinks présents (titre des chapitres) ne lisez pas, ne vous faites pas du mal inutilement. Aucun chapitre ne sera lié entre eux pour que vous puissiez sauter à votre guise tel ou tel kink et profiter malgré tout des autres jours sans être perdu dans le fil !

**_ Somnophilia _ **

 

Ils étaient un couple depuis déjà plusieurs années. Comme tout couple, ils avaient leurs hauts et leurs bas. Le leur un peu plus que d’autre, entre le décès de leurs fils qui les avaient presque totalement séparés et leur boulot tout sauf reposant pour les nerfs… Et le fait que Hank était son supérieur.   
  
Gavin avait fini par se prendre un appartement pour lui seul quand ils avaient besoin chacun d’être seuls et en paix. Mais ils s’aimaient toujours. Et passait toujours des moments ensemble. Ils faisaient tout pour que personne ne sache pour leur relation, pour garder leurs travail, Hank étant son supérieur et Gavin son subordonné, ils n’avaient pas le droit d’être ensemble.

 

La seule personne au courant pour eux étaient… Connor. Ce foutu Android vivait chez Hank, et Gavin ne le savait pas. La surprise qu’ils ont tout les deux eux quand Gavin était rentré, avec son propre double des clefs, et était tombé face a face avec un Connor en short et tank-top en train de caresser Sumo allongé sur le sol.

 

Mais bon, l’androïde n’avait rien dit et ne l’avait divulgué (ni noté) nulle part. Alors Gavin s’en accommodait. En revanche, il ne s’accommoderait jamais aux horaires différents qu’ils pouvaient avoir. Même s’ils étaient ensemble depuis près de 10ans finalement. Si au départ leurs vie sexuel en avait pâtît et créait quelque tension du a la frustration, ils étaient arrivés à un accord. Et quel accord.

 

Gavin avait toujours les yeux fermés quand il gémit langoureusement le dos s’arquant. Il passa une main derrière lui, et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Hank.

 

Hank était en train de le pénétré et mouvait ses hanches lentement, créant une friction délicieuse en lui. Il sentait la barbe rugueuse de son amant lui chatouiller la gorge alors qu’il y déposait des baisers tendres.

La seconde main de Gavin se serra dans les draps quand le lieutenant prit son membre, qui s’était éveillé en même temps que lui, en main. Les lents mouvements de vas et vient sur son sexe et les mouvements plus erratique en plus et qui tapait _cette_ zone si exquise.

 

Reed ne put contenir son orgasme. C’est dans un cri silencieux qu’il jouit dans la main de Hank. Il laissa des petits miaulements de plaisir s’échapper quand Hank continua ses allée et venu en lui, la sur-stimulassions le faisant trembler de la tête au pied avant de sentir se déversé en lui.

 

Anderson se retira de lui et il put enfin se tourner pour embrasser l’homme grisonnant, caressant le tatouage sur son torse.

 

Il était l’heure pour lui de se réveiller alors que Hank allait se coucher. Reed embrassa paresseusement son amant avant de se lever.

 

Le meilleur des réveils, c’était sous les caresses intime de son homme. 


End file.
